Space Pirate
by Wafflecat1
Summary: The life of an Irken from their birth up to now. Ten parts. Review? :3
1. Part I

**Space Pirate**

**By:** Wafflecat 

_Part I_

"Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty." 

The first feeling the small smeet felt was sadness. An overwhelming sadness that shook its senses, and sent into into a rage of tears. It missed its small, cozy tube; the silent place where it spent its first few days in a life of unconsciousness. It quickly adapted its new senses: touch, hearing, sight--and was completely terrified of it all. The cold air seemed to cling to its pale-green skin, and a bright light was shining into its face. Wide, slanted purple eyes scanned the area in fright. 

"Cookie?!" Its back stung from the freshly-injected holes in its back, and its new pak. Large, curly antennae bounced on top of its head, the curl bent forward. The floor opened, and the arm shoved it through. 

The smeet tumbled through a small chute, falling farther down through the earth. It fell flat onto its face into a squishy chair at the end. It blinked; the world wasn't as dark as before, and the computer began to talk again. 

"You are approximately one-point-seven-five minutes old, small smeet. You are in the download chamber, where you will be filled with all of the knowledge of the Irken race." 

"Ir-kwens?" It grasped onto the arm of the Download Chair, and began to nibble on the edge with its gums. 

"Prepare yourself!" It only blinked. A large, mechanical headset fell from the ceiling and forced itself onto the smeet. It grinned and poked its foot. Small tubes injected themselves through its skull into its brain. The smeet went blank for a few seconds. 

The headset rumbled lowly--the smeet cried out and began to spasm, beams of lights zooming through the stray wires around the set. Its eyes lost its shine for a few seconds, before returning back to normal, and a long steam of smoke emitting from its head, floating towards the ceiling. 

"Data transer has been completed. You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF." 

The smeet's eyes turned to small, glaring slits. "My name is Cat." 

"Excellent." 

"AND I'M HERE TO--" A pair of robotic arms shoved the smeet from the chair, giving room to the next small and innocent creature. 

Cat marveled at the exuberant amount knowledge she'd been filled with. Yes...She was a female, with violet eyes, and curly antennae. After pondering for a few moments, and finally coming to the realization that this fact was hardly anything special, she was shoved down yet another chute. This time, she fell onto a large conveyor-belt. A long line of smeets sat in a row in front of her, all of them speeding along the vast room. Hundreds of other conveyor-belts ran below them, all filled with new-born Irkens. Above farther in the line, were a pair of robotic arms, adjusting some sort of clothing onto the group. 

"Hey..." One arm grasped onto her own and pulled her up. Spandex black pants were fitted onto every smeet (some having more difficulty with the size than others), and were snapped painfully against their waist. Small shirts fell above the smeets, and were forced to have their arms raised. The black shirts were tight, and reached down a little bit past their stomach. Large flannel overcoats were shoved onto then lastly. Two zippers were forced up to their neck. 

"What do the colors mean?!" One slightly bold smeet glared at the machinery. The overcoats came in the three recognizable colors of purple, blue, and red. 

"Based on your skills from birth, you are put into your first ranks. Purple the lowest." 

Cat frowned. Her coat was dark purple, and had a large Irken symbol sewn onto the front. The smeets were soon sent further down the belt to their last destination. 

"Welcome to the Training Headquarters." They stared in awe at the great room that lied before them. Thousands of other young Irkens sat in high seats in a circular room, all adjusted with holo-visors. A few great Irkens to the side were fighting with alien simulators--future Invaders-to-be, perhaps. A few of the smeets stared hopefully at the older Irkens who were training in the far high sections of the room. 

"You are all to be assigned to a room until you are either upgraded a rank, or until your training is completed. Please go to the room that corresponds with your coat-number." 

_Coat-number?_ The smeets looked down at the large, boldly-printed numbers on their coats. The belt stopped inside of a small docking station. The smeets climbed off, and began to look at their numbers. 

"I'm number one! HAA!" A cynical Irken ran down the great hall leading away from the dock, along with another group of smeets. Some began to mill around aimlessly. Cat stared at the bold number _402_ on her coat, and headed down the dark hall. 


	2. Part II

_Part II_

"Move along, people! Nothing to see here." 

Cat wasn't expecting a warm welcome to her new room in the underground training facility, but what she saw wasn't what she wanted to happen on her first day of life. Hundreds of noisy smeets were swarmed around a single room down the lengthy hallway. Lights flickered on and off as a bulky robot sped its way down the hall, crashing into the walls. The smeets separated, and the robot stopped in front of the scene. 

"Nothing's wrong! Just an accident." Cat stood on the tip of her toes to look over the crowd. A rather angry-looking Irken was standing in the doorway of the room, green eyes glaring over the audience. The robot had a smooth, metallic surface, and hovered just a few feet above the ground, white smoke billowing out from its bottom. 

"He just had a little accident and killed himself." A small stretcher extended from the robot. The torn and battered Irken was reveled to the crowd, its antennae crooked, uniform burnt. 

"Yeah. _WHATEVER._" The robot shrugged off the incident, lifted up the Irken, and sped back down the hall. 

"Okay you little things, time for you all to go home now..." The green-eyed Irken, who turned out to be female, began to shoo the smeets away from the scene. 

"Urm." Cat cautiously tugged on the female's red uniform. "Is this room 402?" 

The Irken lowered an eye and looked down. "Yeah. And why do you ask?" 

"Well...I think I'm supposed to be living here." Cat looked down at her cloak. The Irken female scratched her head. 

"Huh! Well, I guess you're the smeet I was supposed to be waiting for. I thought it was that other guy...Miyuki would have had my head." 

"Miyuki?" Cat felt the Irken grab her wrist and pull her into the room, the door clossing behind them with an electronic _whirr_. The room was small, even for a smeet, and had a embedded ceiling bulb that emitted a proficient amount of light. A small bed with red sheets sat on its side against a wall, along with a giant stuffed animal that resembled a troubled eggplant. 

"Yeah! Miyuki, our Tallest. You do know about our Tallest, don't you?" 

Cat remained silent. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to tell you all about that stuff. But first, introduction! My name is Sam." She took Cat's hand and shook it vigorously. "What's yours?" 

"Cat." 

"Cat? That's a weird name. But I'm only eleven, and I haven't heard a lot of good names. I've already finished my training. I'm kind of a handy-person-thingy. I fix stuff that's broken. I don't exactly get to do too much, but I hope to do something important in the future...Like research and design military equipment or something." She pulled down the bed so that it was level with the floor. 

"So anyway, Miyuki picked a bunch of young Irkens to help the newborns with their training. She even said she might even up-rank us if we do really well." She fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling dreamily. 

"What are these things for?" Cat followed Sam's lead and fell back onto the soft sheets. Slowly, she curled up, and glanced over at her guide. 

"They're resting units. Irkens don't have to sleep, but its just here in case of an emergency." She pointed to the wall opposite of the bed. "You're not exactly old enough to be sending transmissions to other people, but you can receive them. The computer can help you with that. COMPUTER!" 

"What?" The computer's irritated voice filled the small room. 

"Show Cat that presentation...THING." 

"Smeet Training Orientation activated." A large screen fell from the top of the ceiling and flickered to life. The bold letters **Training Orientation** scrolled across the screen. 

"Newborn Irkens are to train for their first two years of life in order for the Control Brains to make a decision on what kind of position they'll have in the empire. After the two years, the Irken will continue their training for their position." Two large, floating Irkens with dozens of eyes appeared onto the screen. "The Control Brains are Irkens who are bred to make important decisions for Irkens." 

The picture faded away, and was replaced with the scene of a large chamber filled with bustling Irkens. "The newborn is to spend a week in the Brain Numbing Chamber, were they're filled with the necessary knowledge for their next step in training." The image of a small, happy smeet popped up. "The information is sent through their pack, and through an open passage to a brain membrane." Mechanical arms grabbed the smeet, which began to scream. It strapped it to a wall, and pulled off its pak. The arms entered their back, and shot through the back of its head. 

Sam looked over at Cat, who's eyes were wide in horror. 

"After the week is over, the smeet will undergo a virtual test that will ultimately decide whether they can begin their official two-year training. Snacks are available in every training area." A happy Irken waved a candy bar before the screen went black. 

Sam grinned. "Well, I guess I'll meet you tomorrow so that you can go to the Brain Numbing Chamber. Try to get yourself aquainted with someone before I come back. See ya!" She hopped off the bed and headed out of the room. 

"Okay...But--" The door shut, and all was silent. 

"You never told me what a Tallest was..." 


End file.
